


In Sickness ...

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's imbibed something that disagrees with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness ...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 28

By the time the Doctor realizes that the juice he's been drinking is mildly toxic, it's too late for Rose and Jack to do anything but get him back to the TARDIS.

They barely make it to the bathroom in time; he stumbles to his knees and throws up everything in his stomach. Jack stands by the door, looking a bit green himself.

"Go on then," Rose says. "I don't want to have to deal with both of you being sick."

She rubs the doctor's back as he's sick again. "And you without any hair for me to hold back."


End file.
